


Prompt: "Kiss Me"

by bad_pheasants



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Pre-Supersanvers, F/F, Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pheasants/pseuds/bad_pheasants
Summary: Set somewhere in an early alternate S2. Kara wanted to go undercover to one of Roulette's underground fights. Maggie figured she'd go with her; at least that way, Kara would be with someone who knows the community (and doesn'tjust start shooting peoplewhen things go south,Alex).Maggie was way more worried about the potential for violence; maybe she should've been worried about something else.





	Prompt: "Kiss Me"

**Author's Note:**

> For a tombl prompt: "Kiss me".

“W-what?” Kara sputters, eyes going a little wide. Admirably, though, she manages to keep her body language neutral. 

Maggie growls internally. “That guy over there? With the green scales? He works at CatCo. For Roulette. He’s scanning the crowd.” 

Kara’s eyes get wide, and she starts to turn her head. “Mike—?” Maggie has to cup Kara’s face in her hands to remind her not to look. Kara’s eyes return to Maggie’s face, wide with the revelation. Maggie marvels internally; Kara has to be the most chill, roll-with-it Kryptonian ever—the middle of a job with some pretty damn high stakes, and Maggie knows undercover is _not_ her thing—but there’s barely any resistance. 

Maggie strokes one thumb along Kara’s jaw gently, and that shock turns into something else; something conflicted and hesitant, something softening and leaning down fractionally. Her eyes flick down to Maggie’s lips and back up. 

“But—you’re dating my—“ 

“Alex will understand.” She better, at least, Maggie thinks. Otherwise Maggie has half a mind to ask her if she’d rather do it herself. 

And by her guess, Alex isn’t _quite_ ready to face that particular truth about herself. 

Baby steps. 

… Which, she supposes, this is a little beyond that, as she cups Kara’s jaw and guides her gently—but not too slowly—down. 

Kara is still for a heartbeat, and then—

The kiss isn’t fantastic, really, not at first. Kara is off-balance, and her mind is elsewhere. Her rhythm isn’t right. Maggie slides her arms over Kara’s shoulders and slows them down. Kara’s hands skim over her waist, and then she settles in against Maggie, a hint of that solid Kryptonian weight as she sways into Maggie, like she trusts her, and her arms slide around to settle in the dip of her waist, firmer, warmer. Her breathing eases to match Maggie’s. A current of warmth rises through Maggie’s body. 

The kiss turns slow and easy and it’s harder than Maggie would like to admit to not let her lips part and— 

Kara breaks away with a gasp. Maggie opens her eyes, trying to suss out just how much she either needs to congratulate herself or kill someone, and finds Kara with her head half-turned, an angry-indignant expression on her face. Her lips look adorable when they’re a little bit red like that, the part of Maggie that’s already moved on to congratulating herself thinks. When they’re a little bit slack and just slightly swollen from the blood flow. 

“What?” Maggie forces herself back on task. 

“That was rude.” Kara says, half- to herself, half talking about whatever it is she—overheard? Maggie frowns, rewinding the moments before she closed her eyes in her head— 

_Oh._

Part of Maggie, the part that’s heard what queer people call “straight” girls in gay bars, shrugs off the sting. 

The other part of Maggie doesn’t even register the insult, because Kara looks like she’s about to turn and go after them, and it’s equal parts sweet—earnest, with that crinkle in her forehead—and dangerous, with the way it makes something soften in Maggie’s chest. _And this is why you never let someone stick up for you, asshole_. Maggie drops one hand to Kara’s bicep, squeezing gently (just to get her attention; in no way does she get distracted by the solidness and contours of the shape under her hand, nope). 

It’s not like they’ll treat a human-passing alien much better. And the whole point of this stunt was to _not_ draw attention to themselves. Being written off as “the groupie and her latest fad” isn’t pleasant, but they won’t be out of place. 

Kara turns back, brow knitted in what Maggie has come to call the “Danvers look”, stubbornness settling over her features like a glow, a light that’s vaguely divine. She looks at Maggie hard, eyes moving over her face, taking in her expression (God knows what that is, now), like she’s seeing something new there, and trying to memorize it. 

It's amazing how two people from completely separate species can seemingly manifest the _exact same expression_ at times like this, Maggie thinks. Like it's etched into their souls, or something. 

And then her free hand is sliding up over Maggie’s shoulder and into Maggie’s hair, thumb stroking over her cheek with the barest hint of hesitation, breath-light with care. Maggie’s heart jumps. 

_Fuck._

She _knows_ what happens when she kisses one Danvers. She should’ve known better than to kiss the _other_ one, too.


End file.
